The Christmas Miracle or The Christmas Angel
by angelcharme
Summary: A story of Love, SelfSacrifice and Hope. Basically, its about the Christmas miracle and a crystal angel. So here's a little present to all my friends and the rest of the world. TT style. Read and Review pls! Really Good!RobStar


**_Hi guys! This is just a sweet little one shot I thought up. In honor of Christmas…is over…but oh well…_**

**_Dedication: This story is dedicated to Jesus Christ. Happy Birthday. And thank you for all you've done for me and everyone one Earth. Amen._**

_**Enjoy!**_

"I wonder if Robin would like this scarf…" Starfire wondered to herself. Its been 5 years since she arrived on Earth. She was less naïve now. She had even picked up the American accent. She didn't talk as formerly as she used to. This was her 5th Christmas. But this year was special. She was going to confess her love for Robin on Christmas Day. She wanted her present to be absolutely _perfect. _

Starfire sighed. "Four days to Christmas and still nothing." She had already bought presents for Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. She had even gotten the members of Titans East something. But nothing caught her eye for Robin. "Oh Robin…" she thought. She had been in love with Robin for years. That mysterious mask. That flawless smile. He had a kind heart and a strong spirit. 'I have got to find something for him." She said out loud.

A tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. "Found anything for him?" a voice rang from behind. Starfire turned to see Raven. She shook her head. "Nothing." Raven gave a small smile. "I'm sure you'll find something." She told her friend encouragingly. "So…when are you going to tell him?" Starfire felt her eyes grow wide. "W-what do you mean?" Raven's smile grew sly. "You know…when are you going to tell Robin you…ahemahem…him." Starfire blew a strand of auburn hair from her face, then proceeded to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "I don't know why I try." Raven chuckled.

Starfire studied her friend. Raven had been her best friend for a long time. But she couldn't help noticing how much she had changed since Beast Boy confessed his everlasting love for her. Raven smiled more now. She even laughs out loud from time to time. But one thing stayed the same...no matter how hard she tried, she could never keep a secret from Raven.

"Anyways, I gotta go get some tofu for Beast Boy. He's been whining all week." Raven told her. Starfire nodded. "I'll see you at home." With that, Raven walked away. Starfire continued her search.

* * *

Starfire was just about to give up when she spotted a beautiful crystal angel at a window. Starfire stared at it. The angel was about four inches tall with a crown of stars encircled around her head. She had big feathered wings and a calm expression. In her hands was a tiny star. Her gown was decorated with diamonds. The light from the bulb behind made her look as if she was glowing. Starfire went into the store.

"Excuse me." A young girl of about 18 years of age turned. "Yes? How may I help you?" Starfire pointed at the crystal angel. "Please, may I have a look at that." The girl took the angel down. "Good choice." She told Starfire with a smile. "This is the Angel of Stars. Its one of a kind. There are other versions such as the Earth Angel, the Rain Angel, the Archangel and the Water Angel. They are each one-of-a-kind and part of the Angelic Collection. The Angel of Stars is also known as the Angel of Hope and also the Angel of Love. For some reason, stars just remind people of Hope and Love. These are real Austrian Crystals. They cause the glowing affect when put in front of a light source."

"Do you think you could carve something on it for me?" Starfire asked. Her heart filled with hope and her breath held. The salesgirl smiled. "Of course." Starfire's eyes lit. "I'll just get someone else to do it. My penmanship's not exactly first class." She told Starfire with a wink.

Starfire felt her spirit soar. A young man approached her. "What would you like carved on the angel, miss?"

* * *

Starfire flew home in a hurry. She had to get it wrapped. She headed straight for her room window. No one was supposed to see what she had gotten him. She opened a drawer and took out some tape and wrapping paper. Just as she was about to wrap it, a knock was heard. The door slid open. Raven stood outside the door. "Oh, Starfire. You came back already. Sorry. I heard some noises and didn't know you were home so I just wanted to check." Starfire smiled. "Its okay. Just close the door. Quickly."

Raven did as she was told then walked towards her friend. "What's the matter?" Starfire looked at Raven. "No one should see what I got Robin." Raven nodded. "Not even me?" Starfire looked at the floor. "Sorry Raven. But this time, no. Not even you." Raven smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. I understand completely. Besides, I'll find out later when Robin shows it off to everyone." Starfire smiled. "Need a little help with the wrapping?"

With a smile, Starfire nodded. "Thanks. As you know, I'm all thumbs with paper and tape."

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Decorations of lights, paper cuttings of angels and the Christmas tree were up. The Titans even had a few mistletoes up. Everybody was all smiles and soft Christmas music and laughter filled the air. The Tower was filled with warmth. Starfire couldn't have watched a more beautiful sight.

But this isn't a fluff story. Just as the clock rang for midnight, a loud alarm spoilt the entire mood. "Titans, Trouble!" Robin announced. Beast Boy groaned. "On the stroke of Christmas Eve. The timing is so off…"

The Titans arrived at an abandoned warehouse. The Titans looked around them. No one was a round. Then, a voice rang from the darkness. "Ah. The Teen Titans. How nice of you to pay me a visit." Slade appeared. Robin narrowed is eyes. "Slade." "To go through all that trouble. So close to Christmas too." Slade continued. Robin glared at his foe. "What are you up to?!"

Slade hid a sly smirk under his mask. "Now, now Robin. Let's not get too excited. What fun would there be if you know what's in your present?" From behind, Slade pulled out a weapon. Not exactly huge, but I wouldn't call it small either. Robin smirked. "Losing your touch, Slade?" Slade chuckled evilly. "Hardly. This little weapon of mine can shoot enough radiation to blast you into smithereens."

The Titans waited for their signal. "Titans, GO!" Robin ordered.

The Titans charged in. Starfire shooting starbolts at him. Raven threw whatever she could wrap her mind around. Cyborg shot from his sonic cannon and Beast Boy tried to pick the weapon away from Slade. Robin tried to get Slade's attention by fighting with him so the others could get a better shot. And yet, Slade managed to dodge the shots and Robin's martial arts.

The Titans landed behind Robin. Robin and Slade were having an all round glare-fest. Slade pointed the weapon at the Titans. Their eyes grew wide. Well, except Robin, whose eyes narrowed. He doubted Slade would. He's rather torture them than just to eliminate them. Robin's expression stirred. _Wouldn't he?_

Thoughts ran through Starfire's head. She was pretty sure that he'd shoot them with that weapon of his. 'My Tamaranien body should be able to absorb the radiation. She had to. She had to save her friends. She had to save Robin.

As Slade pulled the trigger, the alien girl flung herself in harm's way.

Robin gasped.

Time seemed to slow down.

As the radiation hit Starfire's body, she felt like a thousand knives had plunged into her. She tried to suppress a scream. But she couldn't. It was too much. She screamed. And Robin never heard anything worse.

"STARFIRE!!"

* * *

Robin was lying on his bed. His eyes fixed on the ceiling. He felt tears form and slide towards his ears. 'Why?' he thought. 'Why did it have to be her?' "It should have been me…" he whispered. "It should have been me." He said. Louder this time. Every time he closed his eyes, Starfire's smiling face would appear. Those beautiful emerald eyes, twinkling. Her fiery auburn hair. Her beautiful smile. He couldn't accept it. He couldn't accept that she was gone. His mind knew it was a fact. But his heart. His heart couldn't let her go.

--

Raven sat on her bed with her legs crossed.. Tears ran down her face. "Starfire." She whispered. She couldn't meditate. Starfire was Raven's best friend. Now, she felt so lonely. She knew she still had the others. She still had Beast Boy. But Starfire…she was the one who would make Raven feel better during times like this. But not this time. She wasn't around anymore. It still felt surreal.

--

Beast Boy sat on the couch with his face buried in his hands. Cyborg was sitting beside him. Tears streaming down from his human eye. Everything felt so empty. It was like the warmth of the Tower had left with her. Everything felt cold and hollow.

--

_Flashback_

_Starfire screamed. "STARFIRE!!" Robin cried. Then a bright light blinded the Titans. An explosion was heard. When the light cleared. Starfire was gone. They noticed a shadow hurrying away. It was Slade. "Where's Starfire?" Robin panicked. A light tinkling was heard when a small stone fell on the spot in front of them. Robin oicked it up. He recognized it as the emerald Starfire wore on her top. A piece of scorched purple fabric still clung to it. _

_At that instant, the Titans realized what had happened to their dear friend. That explosion. It was... Starfire. Tears ran down their cheeks and fell to the floor. Starfire was no more._

_End Flashback_

--

Robin heard some voices outside his door. He pressed his ear against it. "You knock!" one voice was saying. "No way. You!" another came. Robin sighed and pressed a button located beside it. The door slid open. "Yes? Can I help you?" Robin snapped. The two guys turned in a hurry. Raven just stood there. "Uh…well…" Cyborg started. But Beast Boy cut him off. "We were wondering if you wanted to spend Christmas with us….in the living room. Away from yours. We thought we could open the present a little earlier this year." "No." came the reply.

Raven stepped in. "Look Robin. I know you're upset about Starfire. We all are." "Then please explain how on Earth you're in the mood to celebrate Christmas!!!" "Because…" Raven was just about to reply when Beast Boy cut in. "Because it was Starfire's favorite holiday." Robin looked at the floor. "She got us all presents." Cyborg offered. Robin's eyes were still fixed on the floor. "We know you loved her very much. No one can take that away. We all miss her." Robin looked at Raven. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Raven was fighting back her tears. Reluctantly, Robin nodded.

The Christmas tree was still twinkling with lights and the decorations were still beautiful. But one beauty was missing. Joy. As the Titans unwrapped their present, they thanked each other. They all seemed to save Starfire's for last.

When their presents were opened, the Titans were surprised to see one last box behind the tree. It was a wooden box. Beautifully carved with a single card on it. Raven picked it up and sat on the couch. She put the ox on her lap and looked at the card. She looked at the others with tears in her eyes. "Its from Star." She told them. They crowded around her as she read the card. "To the Teen Titans and my best friends. Have a joyous Christmas. From your friend, Starfire." Slowly, she opened the lid of the box.

Inside was a picture of the team. It was taken earlier that fateful day. Morning in fact. Everyone had smiles on their faces. The picture was framed by a beautiful wooden frame. Carved with angels and decorated with gems. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Robin and Raven wanted to open their presents in private and retreated to their rooms. Leaving Beast boy and Cyborg.

--

Cyborg and Beast Boy wanted some company as they opened their presents so they opened theirs together in the living room. "On the count of three." Cyborg informed Beast Boy. "One." "Two." "Three!" The two boys carefully unwrapped the gift. They didn't want to rip the wrapping paper. Cyborg had gotten a Gamma316. Something he's been dying for. And Beast Boy had gotten a Battle-of-the-Ninjas2 play-station game. Joy.

--

Raven sat on the floor staring at her present. She had already unwrapped it. It was a music box but she didn't open it yet. She reached for the lid and lifted it. 'Memory' rang out from the box and in it was a picture of them. It was taken the previous summer. Starfire had decorated it and wrote "Best of Friends!" Raven smiled as a tear fell on to the picture.

--

Robin held the present in his hands. He had been staring at it for the past ten minutes. It was wrapped in silver paper and an explosion of ribbon. Carefully, he unwrapped it. A blue velvet box showed. Inside was a beautiful angel. As he lifted it, he felt something at the bottom. He turned the angel upside-down. Carved in beautiful calligraphy, it was written, "I love you. From the first time I saw you, I loved you. And to the final second of my life, I love you. To my beloved Robin. Starfire." For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he smiled.

He hugged held the angel at his chest as he looked out the window. The sky was filled with stars. But one caught his eye. A beautiful star that seemed to shine brighter than the others.. "I love you too, Star." He whispered as tears ran down his cheeks. "With all my heart."

* * *

For the Titans who had lost a dear friend, Christmas Eve 2011 was a day of mourning and sorrow. But Christmas Day was filled with joy. And for two Titans in particular, Christmas Day 2011 was filled with peace and hope. It is the miracle of Christmas and the magic of Love.

_**Merry Christmas, everyone. **_

_**Even though this story had death in it, the reason I wrote this story was simple. It's a story of self-sacrifice, Love and Hope. Jesus Christ died on the cross in self sacrifice. In the name of Love, he suffered for us. In the name of Love, he died for us. And gave us Hope.**_

_**Thank you for reading this. And thank God for his infinite love and mercy. **_

**_Whether you are a Baptist, a Buddhist, a Methodist, a Muslim or a Jew, a Janist, a _**

**_Catholic, a Confusion…or whatever. I hope you enjoyed my little story._**

_**I hope my story has touched your hearts. If it didn't…well, too bad.**_

_**Merry Christmas and God Bless You All.**_

_**Love**_

_**Angel**_


End file.
